Snapshots
by TheRugMaster
Summary: Snapshots of various characters at various times. Written for the shuffle challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I was bored at my dad's and I found thisshuffle challenge, where you put your ipod or whatever on shuffle and you have as long as the song plays to write your thingy. And it's very addictive, there will probably be more chapters lol.**

"Come on Katie." pleaded Fred "Don't do this. Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Fred." She sounded sincere. "But I can't stay here anymore. I need something more than this life we're leading. I'm sorry."

"But I love you."

Katie's eyes filled with tears. "I know." She said softly. "And I still feel- but this promotion is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I can't turn it down. I'm so, so sorry."

Fred turned away. "Just go then." He spat.

The door slammed shut behind her.

**Sorry's not good enough- McFly**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

George was eyeing his best friend with worry. She was too thin, too pale, the bags under her eyes too dark.

"He loves me." She said uncertainly as she sat at the kitchen table with a cigarette in her hand.

"No Katie." Said George gently. "He's using you. Like Roger, like Diggory, like Oliver. You should forget them. Chose someone to take care of you."

Her eyes filled with tears (**A/N again lol)** "No one like that wants me."

He looked into her eyes. "I do." He said and engulfed her in a warm hug. As she nestled her head into his chest she finally felt safe. Loved.

**Fall for anything- The Script**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Arrogant. Evil. Cruel.

Draco knew what people thought of him, but he didn't really care. They didn't know him. He used to think that he could be something in the ministry, something to impress his Dad, but things hadn't worked out and he had got on the wrong line and had joined the death eaters.

Now people judged him. And when they saw him they thought three things.

Arrogant. Evil. Cruel.

**Missundaztood- Pink**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sirius knew that this was it. The end. He was dying.

He could hear Harry shouting and the screams of others, but he couldn't focus anymore.

It was getting dark. He was dying and he knew it. At last he'd gone out with a bang.

His last thought was of Ellen. He remembered her hair, her smile, the way she said his name.

He was dying and he knew it and he embraced it.

**The Last song- McFly**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Blaise loved to stay round Draco's house in the summer. Not because Draco was his best friend, or because he held great parties. No, the reason that he went round there could be summed up in one word: Narcissa.

Narcissa would lie by the pool in her bikini and Blaise would try not to stare. It was sick. It was wrong.

He hated hurting Draco- he knew there was more than friendship there- who didn't? But he couldn't help it.

**Stacey's Mom- Fountains of Wayne. (Yeah I was excited when this song came on lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever she looked into his eyes she forgot the lyrics. The whole world around her disappeared.

God was she messed up. Even the most innocent comment from him could make her heart beat faster, her palms sweat.

When he walked out on her and Harry she didn't think that she'd be able to go on at first. It was hard even to breathe. That was when she realised that she was truly in love with him, so deeply that she could live without him. She needed him. She no longer thought of Horcruxes.

She thought of Ron.

**Too lost in you- Sugababes**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I put my trust in you!" I cried "I trusted you! I believed you when you said that you had nothing to do with- with _him_. And you lied to me!"

"Astoria, please." He moved closer to me. "I was just trying to keep you safe-"

"Don't- don't you _dare_ try to put your lies on me!" I screamed. "I can't even look at you! You know how I feel about _him_. If you loved me you would have refused. You're pathetic."

I turned and walked away.

**For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic- Paramore**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

George could see her with her friends on the other side of the hall. Fred and Angelina were dancing to one side of him.

He caught her eye and smiled. She blushed, then turned away. Like she didn't like him, like she hadn't purposely stood on the other side so that he couldn't catch sight of her.

He pushed his way over.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

**Dancing Shoes- Arctic Monkeys**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

All she could do was attend the DA meetings. They kept her sane- although most people would find it amusing that anything could keep Loony Lovegood sane.

But it was all she could do- all she knew what to do. The only way to defy _them_. If you don't conform you scare them. She knew that. She always had done.

This time, though, she didn't feel like she was the only one who believed in something different. A whole group of them, resisting Umbridge the only way they could, the only way forward.

Knowledge.

**Standing in the way of control- The Gossip**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

She lay, unblinking, on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Every single plan that they had made- torn up in front of her very eyes. Peter had betrayed her. He'd betrayed his best friends.

Officially the traitor might be Sirius, but Catherine knew the truth. Peter had lied to the Marauders, to her friend Lily and to Dumbledore, but most of all he'd lied to her.

They'd never have a future. What hurt was that, despite everything, she wanted it.

**Liar is you- Elliot Minor**


	3. Chapter 3

In the daytime he was Tom Riddle: handsome, clever, polite Tom Riddle.

In the night time he was Lord Voldemort, biggest bully in the school. He made plans with his cronies; his followers in the common room at night and woe betide anyone who overheard any of it. Bullying, physical and verbal, was his speciality, but also theft.

Voldemort. Scum of the earth.

**When the sun goes down- Arctic Monkeys**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

They don't believe in us. They think that we're just the mischief making Marauders, ignoring the fact that our pranks involve complex magic.

But do we care?

One of these days we'll be the ones in charge and then all the dull people had better watch out!

We are the Marauders.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

We may be trouble, but we're ok. Whatever Lily might think.

And as for Voldemort, he can sod off. We're not backing down. And if the worst comes to the worst at least we'll go down fighting.

Mischief managed.

**We are the young- McFly **

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The first years started at the huge selection of food on the table.

"Sometimes I think we have too much food." said Dumbledore to no one is particular.

**The Soup Song- the Mighty Boosh** _(I couldn't believe it when this came up. I don't even watch The Mighty Boosh. I got the song from Never mind the Buzzcocks)_

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katie sat on the wall surrounding the cemetery, staring at his grave. Fred's. Fred Weasley, her friend, was in that grave.

It was getting dark. She'd been there for hours, watching people visit other graves. Her face was slick with tears.

"Come on." came a voice. A large warm arm slipped around her waist and she followed blindly. She couldn't see who it was but she recognised the voice, identical to the voice of the man she'd been crying over all day.

It comforted her.

**I'm with you- Avril Lavigne**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Oi! That's mine!"

"No it's not!"

"Give it back!"

"Where's my wand?"

"Where's my broom?"

"Mum, I'm meeting Joe, I'll see you later."

Katie flicked her wand at a pile of ironing. Wearily she called up to the twins to come down and do their homework.

"Mum, what's the charm to produce water?"

"Mum, Fred's on my broom!"

"Mum, Kellie's broken a vase!"

Katie closed her eyes and tried not to scream. Then she felt a kiss on the back of her neck and everything was ok again.

**Our House- Madness **


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy and her friends stalked past, tossing their blonde hair over their shoulders, the Slytherin guys drooling after them.

Lavender and Parvati stood to one side discussing the pros and cons of different hair products.

Cho and Marietta giggled and flirted with the Ravenclaws.

Hermione sniffed. _Stupid girls_ she thought internally.

**Stupid girls- Pink**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Marietta knew what the perils of being the prettiest girl in the school would be, but it didn't stop her flaunting it. People called her a slut or whore, but she didn't care.

Once she left school she became a mode. She loved the attention, the feeling of knowing that she was beautiful.

But then it began to get too much for her. The constant scrutiny was just getting too much. Everything she did was watched and judged. The only way that she could deal with it was to act as though it didn't bother, as if nothing touched her.

But it did and something had to break.

**The Rumour- You me at six**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ron was in a hurry. He had to get home to Hermione and quickly. 'She's always in a bad mood' he reflected.

It annoyed him. He hated the thought of being chastised as if he were a child instead of a thirty year old man returning from work.

He missed the carefree days when they were 20, before the kids.

**Mardy Bum- Arctic Monkeys**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

George stared jealously at Roger Davis as he walked by holding hands with _her_, Katie Bell. Katie was his friend and she often babbled happily about what a great guy Roger was. George hated listening. He didn't think that he could take much more- he'd been in love with her for years.

He couldn't deny that it was his fault though. Katie had given him a chance and he'd blown it. It was a miracle their friendship had survived it.

Roger leaned in and gave Katie a kiss and George felt sick with jealousy. He couldn't stop himself. He had to do, to say something. He couldn't bear it any longer.

**Calm before the storm- Fall Out Boy**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Life with Lily was bubbly. It was happy. It flowed along and always seemed like a scene from a film. It was like a dance and it was the best time of James' life.

It was also hard. There were deaths- her parents, his friends- and they were fighting Voldemort, but Lily comforted him. They would comfort each other, lying for hours in each others arms.

Lily reminded him of Sirius' bizarre phrase 'everyone needs a bosom for a pillow'.

Lily was James' bosom.

**Brimful of Asha (Norman Cook remix) - Cornershop**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

James and Lily wandered down to the lake to find the Marauders and Lily's friends. No longer enemies the head boy and girl found a frisson between them, bizarre to Lily after years of disdain.

There was no one at the lake, but they sat down anyway, chatting. Then it went silent and James gazed at Lily. Before he could stop himself he kissed her.

"Sorry." He stuttered.

She smiled. "Don't be."

**Kiss me- Sixpence none the richer**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Harry was the first to admit that he hadn't had much experience with first dates. There had been the disaster with Cho and...that was it. The first time with Ginny he hadn't been on any 'official' dates.

And now he was. And god was he scared. He knew that he loved her more than anything and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he thought that she felt the same.

But he still thought his hair looked stupid.

**First Date- Blink 182**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

It seemed like everything was going wrong. You-Know-Who was back and he was killing and torturing like there was no tomorrow. Fudge was an idiot, refusing to believe it. And the Daily Prophet was just ridiculous.

And then You-Know-Who was in the open and more were dying and Lupin didn't return her love and she was pining.

Tonks felt the weight of the world and her worries upon her. She couldn't bring herself to smile anymore. She asked Dumbledore for help, but even he couldn't command love.

**Where is the love? - Black Eyed Peas**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sometimes the build up was more exciting, but not with Sirius Black. Whether it was sex, gate crashing parties or just drinking with his mates the event itself was always the best.

He wasn't worried about self-destruction just loved life and lived it to the full. He went to the extremes and he loved it.

**The view from the afternoon- Arctic Monkeys**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

She could still sense his presence in her flat. George Weasley had such a large personality he sometimes left some of it behind.

Luna was determined to keep her tears to herself. No one needed to know the internal struggle, the pain within.

But it had been months since the end of the war and she didn't know herself. She wanted to sort herself out.

George had been there to cheer her up through these testing times, but now she needed to fend for herself.

She wouldn't miss him. She couldn't.

**Big girls don't cry- Fergie**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N Yay double the normal amount! I couldn't sleep and wrote these at about 2am so sorry if they're a bit crappy. Also the ym6 one obviously ignores the fact that Marietta (who I HATE) was jinxed into being a spotfest by hermione. =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I went camping (only got back today) and it chucked it down and I was in a NON WATERPROOF tent (WHO INVENTED THAT?!?!) and to cheer myself up I was doing the shuffle challenge. It is siriusly addictive. Anyway I tried a new thing, where they all follow on from each other. This one is: Katie/Oliver. I don't know why, I don't really like that pairing, but whatever.**

Katie didn't know what to do. Suddenly, out of the blue, Oliver wanted to talk about the future.

"Can you see us together in the future?" he pressed. Blue eyes met brown.

"I don't know." She said honestly, helplessly. "I can't say I've really thought about it."

Oliver nodded more to himself than her, and took her hand. "Katie you need to decide. I'm moving from London soon and I need to know if I need to move on from you too."

She shrugged.

**Take on me- a-ha**

He stared at her and swallowed, hard.

"Is that another 'you don't know' or that you're not bothered?" he asked through a restricted throat.

"Maybe- I- Oliver, I don't know!"

He stepped back, dropping her hand like a hot potato.

"I see." He couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. "_**I thought you loved me, but it seems you don't care"**_

"I care..." she trailed off. "_**I care enough to know that I could never love you."**_

**Poison Arrow- ABC**

"_I could never love you."_

The words echoed around Oliver's head. He didn't say anything. He _couldn't_ say anything. What was there to say? There were no words to describe how he felt.

He slammed out of Katie's flat, ignoring her calls of his name. He'd loved her secretly for so long. He'd thought, he'd hoped she could fall in love with him.

He knew that the death of Fred, her first love, had been hard but he'd thought that after six years and with his love he could heal her.

It seemed that she didn't _want_ to be healed. She may have liked him enough to date him for nine and a half months, but she wouldn't let herself love him.

He'd wanted to fix her broken heart, but she'd just broken his instead.

**How can you mend a broken heart? - Al Green**

Everyone thought that Katie was an evil heart breaking bitch now. She felt incredibly guilty, but she'd just told him the truth. She cared for Oliver, but she didn't love him. How could she, after loving Fred for so long?

No one stuck beside her, except for Alicia.

**One jump ahead- Aladdin **

"Olly, are you ok?" asked Cho, seeker on the same Quidditch team as Oliver.

He nodded mutely as Cho gazed at him.

"No, you're not." She said decisively. "It's Katie, isn't it? Listen, Olly, you've got to get over her, she's a bitch."

"Shut up!" snarled Oliver. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"But she is!" Cho defended herself. "She's a serial heartbreaker. You are not the last. She's perfected the art now."

**Smooth Criminal- Alien Ant Farm.**

**Oh, and I though Katie seemed like a bit of a bitch in this one. But oh well =D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Watch where you're going Potter!" snarled Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily Potter tossed her hair defiantly. "Maybe you should move your fat arse out of the way! Malfoy!" she retorted.

Scorpius' hand hovered near his wand and Lily's friends bundled her away.

What they missed was the secret smile that Scorpius gave Lily quickly before replacing it with a scowl.

**Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lily marched up to Tasmin Zabini.

"Why are you spreading rumours that I'm dating Robert McMillan?" she demanded.

Zabini squared her shoulders. "No one messes with my friends." She said unpleasantly. "I know all about you and Scorpius. Stop messing with his head."

Lily was almost speechless."I'm not." she said and then she walked away.

**Hollaback girl- Gwen Stefani**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lily kept her nerve. This club was mainly an ex-Slytherin haunt. Being both a Gryffindor and a Potter she was pretty unwelcome.

She bought a firewiskey for a bit of liquid courage. Then another and some guys started buying her drinks, flirting.

"Potter!" Tasmin Zabini held out her wand.

"Fuck off." Slurred Lily.

Zabini began a spell but it was deflected. She stared as Scorpius wrapped and arm around Lily and lead her out.

"I've got you." He murmured.

**Keep your head- The Ting Tings**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Albus Potter had his wand pointing at Scorpius.

"Don't you touch my sister again!" he yelled and shot a jinx at him.

Zabini leapt forward and retaliated. There were bright lights as Gryffindors fought Slytherins. Scorpius seized Lily's hand. "Let's get out of here."

**Gas station scene- Romeo and Juliet soundtrack**

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Scorpius, you've become boring." Said his friend Edward bluntly. "Since you hooked up with the Potter girl you never come out. I mean, she's just a girl."

"She's more than that!" snapped Scorpius. There was a pause and he looked at his feet. "I've er-asked her to marry me."

"What?" yelped Edward "You're only twenty!"

"I love her." He said steadily.

Edward shook his head. "You're mad." He told him. "You'll have a kid before you know it."

**Young Guns (go for it)- Wham!**


	7. Chapter 7

George sometimes felt that his youth ended the day that Fred died. The despair that he had sank into just after the war often washed over him.

He threw himself into the shop, determined to make Fred proud. He also made sure that his twin was remembered as co-creator.

The flings he embarked on meant nothing. Sometimes it just felt right to be held by someone, anyone.

Then, one evening, about seven years after the end of the war he walked into the leaky cauldron and saw Katie again.

It was as if she had been waiting for him.

**Wake me up when September ends- Green Day**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Katie Bell came from a very old, very wealthy pureblood family. A family who considered families like the Weasleys far below them.

George didn't have much to offer her. A flat above a joke shop.

_The other Weasley twin_ her father sneered.

Katie told him where to go. She took all of her money, all her love and took off out of the window one night to live with George amongst the crazy walls of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Her Dad never forgave her.

**Henrietta- The Fratellis**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Katie loathed Verity. Verity liked George. She was constantly flirting with George, laughing manically at his jokes, touching him on the arm, the chest and, once, right in front of Katie, sliding past him so closely she could have kissed him.

It was all Katie could do not to hex her right there and then.

As a result, Katie would be all over George. She hadn't walked out on her family for George for this cow to steal him from under her nose.

George was bemused. But when Katie told him he laughed and told her he loved her.

**Save it for the bedroom- You me at six**

-0-0-0-0-0-

George hadn't really wanted to be who he was after the war. He didn't want to be a rule-breaker, a joker, one who was up for anything because Fred was that too and he didn't want to remember that.

He began to conform, and the shop suffered. But then Katie came along. She helped him recover from grief, re-find himself.

And then he became him again. A rule breaker. A joker. Someone up for anything.

A Weasley twin.

**Freak Out- Avril Lavigne**

-0-0-0-0-0-

He could see her across the room. She looked familiar. She kept glancing over at him too, like she recognised him.

Eventually she came over. "Hi George."

Her name came back with her voice. _Katie_.

He knew her background and tried to look right, change to impress her, but then she told him that she liked him the old way.

So he changed back. For her, anything.

**Eddie's gun- The Kooks**


End file.
